bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.07-Wkracza Nowa Generacja Riderów
jest siódmym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Las Helheim Leo ponownie zaatakował Dancera, mimo to on zdążył uchylić się od ciosu po czym zadał celny atak Leonowi. Dancer precyzyjnie przeciął Leo, przez to ten odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu. Dancer schował swoje ogromne ostrza, po czym zaczął zbierać Ziarnokłódki. Zawane City W tym samym czasie Alex, Mei i Pit zostali w fabryce, w razie gdyby, któraś z Drużyn miała zamiar oszukiwać. Alex: To nie fair, ze oni mają największy ubaw, a my tutaj zostaliśmy. Pit: Właśnie! Mei: Dajcie spokój, w sumie i Adi i Dorian są najbardziej obeznani ze sprzętem i doświadczeni z naszej drużyny. Alex: W sumie racja. Ich konwersacje przerwały im jednak wybuchy iskier. Pit: Nie bądź taki pewny siebie! Ziarnokłódka: SILVER! Pit: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Silver Arms! Nowa Nadzieja! Alex: Ej my tez chcemy powalczyć. Mei: Tak! Alex i Mei: Ziarnokłódki:Ziarnokłódka: ANGEL!, NINJA! Alex i Mei: Henshin! Driver:Please! Angel Arms! Now!, Please! Ninja Arms! Now! Mei i Alex zaczęł walczyć z Invesami, a Pit i Osa zaczęli walczyć między sobą. Osa by zwiększyć moc swoich uderzeń oraz zniwelować ataki Pita, połączył swój miecz z tarczą. Początkowo z tego powodu górował nad Pitem, ale nie przewidział jednego, mianowicie tego iż Evans zamrozi podłoże w celu zwiększenia swojej prędkości, przez co udało mu się atakować Swifta, zanim ten zaczął używać swojej połączonej broni. Las Helheim Gdy Blaze i Toxic walczyli między sobą, Sayajin, Kuro i Deis, zbierali Ziarnokłódki. Shanowi przerwał jednak atak Invesów. thumbDriver: Cięcie! Kiwi Squash! Ostrza Dancera zapłonęły, a on, zaczął się kręcić i przecinać potwory, tym samym czasie u Dracka. Gdy tak zbierał, Ziarnokłódki, nagle stanął przed nim Biały Rider. Dracek zaatakował Rexa swoim Donguri Hammer, mimo to nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Rex przeciął go z ogromną siłą swoim Technick Sword, powodując że zbroja z niego zniknęła. Dracek: Aaaaa! Następnie Rex, stanął na przeciwko Leona. thumb|left|200pxDriver: Cięcie! Matsubokiri Squash! Rex zatrzymał wirujący atak Leo, za pomocą swojej tarczy, po czym aktywował swój specjalny atak. thumb|200pxDriver: Cięcie! Melon Squash! Potężne cięcie, zniwelowało wir Leo, oraz odesłało go kilka metrów w tym, powodując, że zniknęła z niego zbroja. Następnie Rex z ogromną szybkością znalazł się pomiędzy Lukiem a Yukari. Swoją tarczą zatrzymał młot chłopaka, a mieczem ostrza dziewczyny. Rex nagle odsunął się od nich, przez co potężne ataki Yukari i Luka, trafił ich oboje powodując iż zniknęły z nich zbroje, następnie udał się w kierunku Dancera. W tym samym czasie u Doriana. Spytał po ujrzeniu, portalu, obozowiska oraz ludzi w kombinezonach zbierających Ziarnokłódki. Nagle mimo wszystko nadleciały Invesy posiadające skrzydła i zaczęły atakować ludzi. Dorian wyskoczył z krzaków i zaczął atakować Invesy, widząc iż nadlatuje ich coraz więcej, wyjął Arbuzową Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: SUIKA! thumb|left|200pxDriver: Ciecie! Suika Arms! Samolot Wielkiego Wybuchu! Dorian, za pomocą samolotu zaczął walczyć z pozostałymi Invesami. Ścigał się z nimi oraz w nie strzelał, aż wszyscy wylecieli przez portal na szczyt wieżowca Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. W tym czasie gdy Rex miał zaatakować Dancera, dostał wiadomość od Matiego. Mati: Rex jest problem, Invesy zaatakował Grupę A. Co prawda walczy z nimi przez przypadek jeden z Armored Rider, ale według skanera jeden z nich jest klasy S. Nie ma się co bać WDS są już kompletne możemy zakończyć już Projekt Sengoku. Zaczął biec w stronę "obozowiska", które wcześniej zobaczył Dorian. Nie wiedział mimo wszystko, że w jednej chwili został zauważony przez Dancera, który postanowił go śledzić. Gdy dobiegli, Rex wskoczył do portalu, a Dancer postanowił pozbierać Ziarnokłódki pozostawione, przez pracowników KWRz. Zawane City thumbDorian zniszczył z pomocą nowej postaci Suika Arms, wszystkie latające Invesy jakie. Kiedy zobaczył iż pozostał tylko jeden poruszający się po ziemi wyciągnął Pomarańczową Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: ORANGE! Driver: Ciecie! Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! Dorian zaczął atakować mieczami Invesa. Natomiast w Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy, po powrocie Rexa. Gdy zbroja zniknęła z Rexa, zdjął on DDK i wraz z Melonową Ziarnokłódką włożył je do aktówki, po czym podszedł do Nati, Maca i Matiego. Rex: Yo. Nati, Mac i Mati: Yo. thumb|leftMac podaje Rexowi Wyciskarkę do Soku z włożona już Energetyczną Ziarnokłódką po czym Rex zakłada pas na siebie. Następnie wyjął Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę z pasa i spojrzał na nią. Rex: Oto jedyna nadzieja ludzkości. Mac: No. Mati: A jakżeby inaczej. Nati: Więc to koniec Projektu Sengoku? Rex: Nie to dopiero początek. Idziemy! Cała czwórka równocześnie wyszła, z budynku po czym skierowali się w stronę Doriana. Dorian natomiast próbował rozwalić Invesa, ale ten był nie ugięty, żaden atak nie dał rady przebić jego twardej skóry. Inves swoim szponem, przeciął Doriana tak, ze iskry poleciały, a następnie zniknęła z niego zbroja, Inves szedł w stronę Doriana, mimo to nagle został uderzony kamieniem w głowę. Nie zrobiło mu to krzywdy, ale się odwrócił oraz strasznie się wściekł. Rex: Ciekawe czy dla nas będziesz jakimś przeciwnikiem. Mati: Właśnie. Nati: Dokładnie! Mac: Ciekawe! Cała czwórka jednocześnie wyjęła swoje Energetyczne Ziarnokłódki. thumb|150pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: PEACH ENERGY. Nati: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Peach Energy Arms. Słuchaj, słuchaj, słuchaj, atakuj! Słuchaj, słuchaj, słuchaj, atakuj! thumb|left|170pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: CHEERY ENERGY. Mati: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Cheery Energy Arms. Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! thumb|180pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY. Mac: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Lemon Energy Arms. Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! thumb|left|190pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: MELON ENERGY. Rex: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Melon Energy Arms. Tnij, tnij, tnij, strzelaj! Tnij, tnij, tnij, strzelaj! Inves: Bababaa? Dorian: The New Generation of Riders?! Mati błyskawicznie zeskoczył z dachu, na którym całą czwórka nowych Riderów stała, po czym, błyskawicznie przeciął Invesa swoim łukiem (Energy Arrow), powodując iż z potwora poleciały iskry. Dorian: Wszyscy mają tą samą broń, a wystarczy ona by przeciąć tak twardy pancerz! Co to za moc?! Mati wyjął Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę po czym włożył ja do łuku. thumbDriver: SODA. Cheery Energy Squash! Mati wystrzelił z łuku potężny strumień energetyczny, który przybrał postać dwóch wiśni i przeszył Invesa Klasy S, powodując jego eksplozję. Dorian: ... Mati: To jest właśnie moc Nowej Generacji! Dorian: Po co mi to?! Mati: Daje w razie jakby był potrzebny. Dorian: Szlak! Tym czasem w opuszczonej fabryce, Pit i Osa leżeli bez zbroi na podłodze. Osa: Remis? Pit: Znowu? Podchodzą do nich Alex i Mei. Alex: Pit! Rozwaliliśmy już tamte Invesy! Mei: Jak się wyśpisz to możesz do nas dołączyć! Pit: Tak, tak już idę! Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze i dzięki za te co już są. Sry za takie opóźnienia w pracy ale miałem nieco zamęt w niedziele. Nowa Generacja?1 I czym do kurfy jest Projekt Sengoku?! Nie jeszcze się tego nie dowiecie. (osafa... znaczy się (trollface). W następnym odcinku, zadebiutuje kolejny Rider, ale nadal generacji DDK! Pojawi się również rozstrzygnie Wielkiej Bitwy Riderów... oraz wielkie wydarzenie dla Drużyn Biorących Udział w Bitwach Ulicznych. Czytajcie KRS.08-„Od teraz to nasza miejscówka" Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire